why not? (jeff the killer fanfiction)
by soulxmakasouleater
Summary: its a jeff the killer fanfiction... i think. it depends on what i come up with later
1. Chapter 1

Why not?

My alarm went off. I looked at the time it was late as usual. I quickly grabbed some cloths and ran to the bathroom. I turned on some ICP. (Insane Clown Posse The Great Milenko album) I turned on hocus pokus. I stripped and stepped under the hot water in the shower. I shampooed and conditioned. After a while, I hurt the door open. I guess my house mate woke up. "Sup Tommy" I said. There was no response. There was a shadow cast on the curtain. It looked like Tommy, but this figure had long hair. "Stop trying to scare me Tommy. I'm late getting up as it is." I said a little louder trying to sound annoyed. The figure, that I guessed was Tommy, raised something that was in his hand. "TOMMY IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I screamed covering up knowing that the curtains were about to be pulled back. When they were pulled back, there was Tommy holding a cosplay knife. I grabbed a towel and pushed Tommy playfully as he fell laughing hysterically. "What was the point of trying to scare me? It wasn't a very good scheme either." I smirked. "You can't tell me that it didn't work." He said getting up off the floor. "Nothing is going to scare me." He frowned. I laughed and pushed him out the door. I dropped the towel and got dressed. I work from home, playing games and making YouTube videos. I started up my computer and opened what I needed for todays videos. I opened Minecraft, Happy Wheels, and Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I played Minecraft and recorded my game play on my single player world. Then, my FTB (Feed the Beast) server, and lastly I played on the hermitcraft server. I started uploading while I took a lunch break and read the comments on my latest videos. Only a few negative comments, but I wasn't surprised or put down by them. I read them and then moved on to the positive ones. I know there is a lot of stuff I don't notice, but come on. Everyone was saying I missed something in my mine a plot of diamonds they say. I ate my lunch and record my lunch time video and uploaded it. I started playing Amnesia and acted scared when the monsters came at me. I started uploading those videos, and opened Happy Wheels playing the next few maps and acting funny. I uploaded those. By the time I was finished it was time for dinner. I made cheese burgers and left one on the counter for Tommy. I ate and went to bed. I slept until I started felling cold. I got up to look around for a reason why. The window was open and a tree branch was almost in my room. I shut the window and left the room. I walked over to Tommys door and knocked. "Coming." He yelled. I was shivering when the door opened. "Its super cold in my room. Can I barrow your heater? I'll bring it back in the morning." I asked him. "Sure, sure here." He handed it to me. I walked out and he climbed back into bed. I plugged the heater in and turned it on. I climbed into bed and went to sleep. I woke up again to a cold breath on my face I didn't dare open my eyes. I stayed that way pretending to sleep while someone was watching me. I slowly opened my eyes to see two black soulless eyes starred back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Why not? Chapter 2

When my eyes opened they widened. "I thought you were still awake." Said the man with the soulless eyes. I laughed and the man raised an eyebrow. I sat up and pushed the man out of my bed and onto the floor. "It's too late at night for this. Go away!" I said sleepily laying back down. "Bitch what the hell did you say to me?" The man yelled picking himself up off the floor. "You heard me." I sassed. He held I knife to my throat. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Are you scared now bitch?" He said sounding angry. "No, not really are you done yet I really want to go back to sleep. So, can you just leave and go kill someone else like Mrs. Johnson next door. She a bitch and is just asking for it." I said yawning and looking at the clock. He stared blankly at me. "I'll go over there and kill her for you if it gets you out of my house faster. I was kinda trying to sleep." He still said nothing. My eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness and I could see his face. He had a smile cut into his face that was kinda cute. His skin was as white as a sheet and covered in dried blood. His hair was black, and his skin was sort of leathery. I quickly grabbed the knife that he was holding to my throat, and held it to his. He again looked shocked. "How the hell did I get into this situation?" he asked himself aloud. "You know what I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Sara. What's yours?" I asked him. "Jeff, Jeff the Killer." He said in a cute raspy voice. "Ok, well I would like you to get out of my house, and if you're going to kill someone kill my neighbors and you will be doing me a huge favor." I led him to the front door and pushed him out and handed him his knife. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down my phone number. "Your kinda cute, so you should call me some time or come over a night when I don't have to work in the morning." I said handing him the piece of paper and closing the door. I walked back up stairs and lay down in my bed. I woke up to my alarm the next morning. I got up did my morning videos and uploaded them mentioning the past nights event. "Ok guys the weirdest thing happened last night at like 3 o'clock in the morning. I was in my bed sleeping when I open my eyes and there is this kinda cute guy just laying in my bed staring at me. Naturally, I wasn't scared and just casually pushed him onto the floor. Then, the bastard picks himself up off the floor and put a knife to my throat. I took it from him and held it to his neck and tell him my name he tells me his I give him my fucking phone number and I push him out the door and tell him to call me. Can you guys believe that?" I start laughing and change the subject. I play my morning games and skip lunch to get ahead, so I can quit early to go for a walk. I finish and upload everything grab my white hoodie and leave. I walk around the neighborhood ignoring the police tape next door. I get to the other side of the neighborhood and someone puts there hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see my stupid ex-boyfriend and his 2 friends. "What the fuck do you want." I yell in his face. "To do this." He said and kissed me. I try to pull away, but he has a good grip on my neck. His friends pull out a video camera and hit record. He pulls away not letting go of my neck. "Let's let your YouTube viewers see what happens when they do what you do." He said laughing along with the other 2. I scream for help and say this is not acting, but Randy (my ex….. I know its kinda ironic) covers my mouth with his hand. He kicks me in the stomach and then kisses me again I spit blood into his mouth and he lets go of my neck as a throw up blood. Holding my stomach my vision got all blurry, but right before I pasted out I swear I see randy hit the ground dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Why not? Chapter 3

I woke up in the hospital. I looked over at the table next to me. There was a note attached to a camera. It read…..

Thought you might actually want to post this when your YouTube viewers ask why you didn't post for 3 weeks. I'm sorry I couldn't get to where you were before you got hurt. Look I know we don't really know each other, but I might actually take you up on that offer of a date. I think you are pretty, and funny, and smart. I was a little shocked when you called me cute. No one has said that to me for a while. Maybe you might want to hang out sometime...

-Jeff T.K.

I finished reading the note and picked up the camera smiling at the note. I watched the video of my getting kicked in the stomach, and then throwing up blood. I saw today's date. "Shit it really has been 3 weeks." I said aloud as a nurse walks in not noticing that I'm awake. I fake coughed and she looked up at me. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie I didn't realize you were awake. I looked at your chart and it said you were still asleep. I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but I couldn't. "Oh I'm sorry hold on sweetie." She left the room and came back with some warm water she held the cup up to my mouth and I took a few sips through the straw. I took a good look at the woman. She looked like she was in her mid to late thirties. She was dark skinned, but not fully black. She had caring eyes and a smile that made you feel happen even in the hospital. She had long hair that was up in a braid, and was wearing turquoise scrubs. (Clothes that nurses wear) I tried to speak again, my voice was raspy, but I was able to thank her before she left to let me rest. I heard a knock on the window I looked over and saw no one so I ignored it. I heard the noise again, so I got up to investigate. I opened the window and looked around. Nothing, the warm wind felt nice, so I left the window open. I lay back down in the hospital bed, but was woken up maybe an hour later by Tommy who hugged me. "OMG I MISSED YOU SARA!" he screamed loudly tearing up. "Damn it stop crying Tommy I missed you too. I'm kinda surprised you are still alive you can't cook and you broke as fuck. How have you not starved?" I asked him pushing him off me saying my ribs hurt. (They really didn't) "IDK food has like been randomly appearing in the fridge." He said. I hugged him one more time, and then he had to leave to go to work. I fell back asleep and woke up again to the felling of being watched. "Jeff" I said opening my eyes. I half expected him to be lying next to me like last time. He wasn't there though, and I sighed out of frustration. "Looking for me?" Said a raspy voice from behind me. I quickly turned around to see Jeff sitting in one of the chairs. "Where did you come from?" I said my voice raspy as well. "The window that you so casually left open." He said standing up and walking over to the side of my bed. "So, that was you knocking on the window." I said. "Maybe" He said his never blinking eyes looking from side to side. I laughed, and so did he. It got silent and I stared into his eyes for a long moment. I put my hand under his chin and pulled his lips down to mine. I kissed him softly and after a moment of shock he closed what he could of his eyes and kissed back. He slowly slid his tongue into my mouth. I let him and he leaned down further to where I didn't have to sit up. I heard footsteps he quickly did something and he somehow looked like a normal human being. We didn't stop even until the nurse walked in the room. "I had a feeling that if I let you in here that would end up happening." Said the nurse as Jeff leaned away clearing his throat. I look at him studying what had happened. His hair was brown, but still long. It wasn't his usual black though. He had eyelids not just black rings of ash. He had an average skin color, and his clothes weren't all torn and bloody. He sat down in the chair closest to my bed. My hand was resting on his which was lying on the bed. The nurse changed the I.V.'s. I'll let you 2 get back to it. She said closing the door. "How the hell did you do that?" I said to him after she was a good ways down the hall. "This is my allusion form." He leaned closer to me resting his head close to mine on the railing of the bed. I played with his now brown hair, and watched as it slowly turned black again and he went back to the Jeff I liked to see. I closed my eyes as he lean down and kissed me again for a long, long time.


End file.
